


坠魔（纯肉pwp/4p/4000字短打）

by boboqian



Category: all黑子 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboqian/pseuds/boboqian
Summary: 天使黑子被一群恶魔掳到了地狱





	坠魔（纯肉pwp/4p/4000字短打）

黄濑近乎屏住呼吸地走进房间，小心翼翼地拉开厚重的窗帘，偷偷地从一角向内窥探。

他朝思慕想的男孩枕在蓬松的抱枕上，沉浸在睡梦之中。他身上被厚厚的被子拥着，只露出一小节如雪般雪白的小臂，在寒冬里小脸也被熏成了如饮酒后微醺的酡红，显得纯洁而脆弱。

黄濑将目光游移至少年裸露在空气中的肌肤，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，打了个响指。屋内本还透着凉意的空气瞬间变得暖了些。少年似乎也感受到了温度的变化，懒懒地挣扎着将棉被往外推了推，只着一件单薄得无法蔽体的白衬衫的酮体便裸露在空气中。  
一股热气在一瞬涌上黄濑的脑子。

“小黑子，这样会着凉的。”

黄濑欲盖弥彰地自言自语，似乎在说服自己，走到少年身边，将黑子原本抱着的抱枕随手扔在地上，然后轻手轻脚地脱下鞋袜，在黑子被惊醒之前躺上床将他拥入怀中，把头埋在他的锁骨里，狠狠地吸了一口。

“小黑子的味道，好香……”

黄濑在细软的肌肤间含含糊糊地呢喃道，他原仅仅是虚虚抱着少年的手不老实地逐渐往下摸索，最终探索到少年的那一块仅被一小块布料所遮掩的隐蔽之地。他只挑了挑指，那系在臀侧的蝴蝶结便松开了。

“小黑子真是淫荡呢。”

黄濑将手试探着触了触黑子的花穴，指尖竟染上了几丝透明的液体。他随手摸了一把黑子腿间夹着的布料，随即了然地笑了笑，边在黑子的锁骨间留下细密的吻，边逐渐往上舔弄着黑子不算明显的喉结。

“小黑子想要高潮的话不用自己夹被子啊，明明我可以把小黑子操爽的。“

他明知未睡醒的黑子无法听到他的低语，却饶有兴味地说出平时不敢在黑子面前说的话，原只在穴口磨蹭的手指时重时轻地揉弄着花穴，不时划过黑子敏感的阴蒂。那本就散着湿意的小穴在黄濑不怀好意的逗弄下敏感地突出了更多汁液，将黄濑的整只手都打湿了，于是他便顺势将青葱似的手指插入小小的，还吐着清露的穴口，控制着节奏抽插，穴内的软肉紧紧地吸住他的手指，如同数张小嘴舔舐着他的肌肤，令他不禁想象若真的把阴茎插进去会是多么的蚀骨，他吞了口口水，定了定心神，熟门熟路地抵着某一点研磨。还熟睡着的人难耐地扭动着身躯，小脸不知是因为过度的情潮还是骤然升高的室温而变得如发烧般滚烫。

饶是再熟睡的人，此刻也该被情欲唤醒了。

黑子迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，下意识地抵住在自己身下作乱的手，迷茫地咬着唇看向抱着他的男人，直到视线重新凝聚回一个清晰的点，才沙哑地开口：

“黄濑君，你在做什么？”

黄濑愣了愣，如同平时一般俯下身将头抵在黑子小腹上撒娇：

 

“我只是想来看看小黑子你睡得怎么样，”

说着，他稍稍仰起头，故意向黑子露出宽松的上衣之下隐藏的接近完美的男性的躯体，狐狸一般的眼睛锁定着黑子的脸，露出一个魅惑的笑：

“小黑子，你睡得好吗？”

“如果没有黄濑君的打扰的话，我可能会睡得更好。”

黑子也早就明白黄濑的招数，扭过头不看他的脸，只是一昧地抵住黄濑的手，企图阻止他的动作。黄濑却难得地没有对黑子百依百顺，不仅没有停下手中的动作，还趁黑子不经意之时将手指直接抵住黑子敏感点死命地研磨。黑子顿时被涌上的快感席卷，双手如同抓住救命稻草一般紧紧地抱住黄濑健硕而坚定的手臂，被动地承受着男人猛烈的的攻势。

“黄濑君,够了…...够了......…啊……唔……啊！”

突然，黑子全身绷直，像被电击一般直直地往后仰，双眼变得无神而迷茫，脸上不自觉地露出一个痴痴地笑，熟悉黑子如黄濑一看便知，他心爱的少年即将高潮。不过他也没有放过黑子的打算，发了狠似的顶住那一点挑逗。紧接着，他感到子宫口出涌出 一股热流，乳白的液体竟如同泉涌一般从小小的穴口喷射而出，溅到黄濑的小臂上。那把他的手箍得紧紧的软肉稍微松弛了一些，让他得以把手抽出来，而黑子早已爽得瘫倒在床上，无力地呆呆看着黄濑的脸。

黄濑抬起手，舔去手臂上溅到的液体，尔后凑过去细细地吻黑子，并用舌头强迫黑子的与之挑逗，将口中的液体渡给黑子。黑子也没有反抗，慵懒地微微扬颚便于黄濑的动作，松松地揽住黄濑的脖颈。

“不愧是天使呢小黑子，连淫水都是甜的”

一吻毕，黄濑重新将黑子罩在身下，嗓音中带着掩不过的情欲。他肿胀的下身隔着棉麻制的布料轻轻地磨蹭着黑子刚射完精的，半软的阴茎，黑子刚经历高潮后过度敏感的身体根本经不住他的撩拨，呜咽一声，那玉柱般的阴茎又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

“不要了……黄濑君，我不要了……呜……不要弄了……唔……”

“小黑子，让我进去好不好？”

黄濑似乎又恢复到日常大型犬般样子，拉长着声音向黑子撒娇，但实际上黑子的双腿已被他牢牢地锁住，根本没有逃脱的可能。黑子心知今日是逃不了被黄濑上的命运，半是羞涩半是期待地点点头。黄濑心里一惊喜，正欲脱下裤子， 床帘外却突然传来了熟悉的声音。

“凉太，几天不见，长进了啊。”

黄濑猛然回头，便看见火红色头发的男人冷冷地睥睨着他，一红一金的异瞳深邃得看不出任何情绪。而他身后站着的过分高大的紫发男人甚至懒得伪装，平日那张无甚表情的脸明明白白地把不快写在了脸上。

黄濑恨恨地垂下头，大力地深呼吸了几次，将涌上心里的愤怒压回心底，克制住自己的表情，勉强挤出一个微笑。

“小赤司，小紫原，怎么这么早就回来了？”

“本来想早点回来看看哲也的，“

赤司说着，瞥了一眼被黄濑压在身下，明显被挑逗得快失去理智的黑子，嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角

“没想到你们玩得挺开心的嘛。“

话毕，他不再多言，径直推开黄濑，吻住黑子，如野兽般撕咬他的猎物一般叼住黑子的唇珠，用牙齿轻咬，边用眼角的余光瞥了紫原一眼。紫发男人宛如接到了什么讯号一般，同样爬上了床，坐在黑子的腿边。

“赤司，你究竟要做什么！“

黄濑再也维持不住脸上虚伪的微笑，连声音都按捺不住愤怒。

紫原慢条斯理地开始解颈上的领，与黄濑不尽相同的压迫气息甚至懒得隐藏地直直袭向黄濑，如同巨兽般的威压让黄濑近乎站不起身。

“不可以吃独食哦，小黄仔。“

紫原骤然收回放出的威压。黄濑脱力地跪坐在地上用力地汲取空气中的氧气，狐狸眼像是要把紫原盯出一个洞般。紫原倒是没有再理会黄濑的意思，将注意力放在了黑子修长的腿上，沉迷地抚着他的小腿，随即埋下头，像是品尝到什么美味一般啃咬着黑子的脚踝。

黄濑看着自己放在心尖上的少年被两个男人玩弄，不知怎的，自己本已平息的欲望又重新涌起，甚至愈演愈烈。他看着少年，咬咬牙，重新爬上了床。

黑子觉得自己被精虫侵占了的头脑完全无法理解现在的情况。自从他被赤司从天堂掳至地狱，不是没有他们三个人上过，赤司近乎是手把手地开发了他的每一个敏感点。但是同时被三人玩弄的感觉，对于黑子而言还是太过于陌生。他的每一处软肋都被三个男人牢牢地掌控着，让他不禁想呻吟出声。但是赤司却不肯放过他的唇，惩罚般强迫着他吞咽这自己的唾液，紧接着，他感觉自己的眼睛被什么东西包裹住了。

“赤司君……求求你……”

黑子在这一刻终于感到了恐惧，徒劳地挣扎伸手试图触碰赤司，求他原谅。

“哲也，你今天做了很不好的事情，要受到惩罚。“

黑暗中，他感觉自己的花穴被温柔的含住，吮吸，连穴里流出的水都被舌头舔得干干净净，而阴茎则像是被男人含入了口腔呢，男人好像把他的阴茎当成了棒棒糖，吸得啧啧有声，连阴囊都被男人整个含入了嘴里逗弄。他的后穴也不知道什么时候被插入了一根手指，不断探寻着穴内厚实的肉壁，在那凸起的一处按压研磨。

“唔……唔嗯……“

情欲如同巨浪将黑子席卷，他徒劳地摇着头，满脸是泪，扭着身体想获得更多快感，却始终被钢铁般的臂膀桎梏住无法逃脱，只能被动地承受一切。突然，他从嗓子里闷哼一声，身体如脱水的鱼般猛地弹起，花穴和阴茎里的水像是阀门被打开一般喷涌而出。他身下的男人却并没有因此而停止动作，反倒是更加兴奋地舔弄着他的性器，将他喷出的精液舔得一滴不剩。

笼罩在黑子眼前的黑雾终于消失了。黑子脱力地倒在赤司的怀里，朦胧间看见紫原和黄濑像是没吃够自己的体液一般将在嘴角残留的液体吞食入肚。

“哲也，”

鬼魅般的声音从黑子身后传来，让黑子不禁打了个冷颤。

“现在惩罚才刚刚开始。”

还没等黑子反应过来，紫原已经把黑子整个翻了个面，让黑子趴在自己的胸膛上。他早就脱下了裤子，比婴儿小臂还要粗长的阴茎如同巨龙般在黑子的花穴口蠢蠢欲动。

“黑仔，我进去了哦。”

紫原如惯常般拖着嗓子，动作却丝毫不犹豫，将巨大的凶器直直地捅进了黑子的花穴里。黑子的花穴本就浅，紫原毫不顾忌力度的插入直接捅入了黑子的子宫壁里，将他整个人都钉在了那根阴茎上。

“哲也，张嘴。“

赤司挑起他的下巴，用散发着浓郁雄性气息的性器在他的唇磨蹭了几下，他顺从地张开了嘴，将赤司的阴茎含入嘴里。赤司两手抚着黑子软软的头发，引导着黑子更多地吞下茎体。黑子了然地眨眨眼，放松喉咙让赤司的阳具完全插入自己的嘴中。

“小黑子，我也忍不住了，对不起。”

黄濑哭丧着脸在黑子的腰窝蹭了蹭，扩张过的后穴轻而易举地吃下了黄濑的整根阴茎。黑子还没来得及惊呼出声，那根粗长的阳具已经如同打桩机般狠狠地碾压着他的穴心。

紫原和黄濑在这一刻竟然配合得极其默契，同时插入黑子的花穴和后穴，再同时抽出，还不时隔着那一层肉膜来回磨蹭。黑子下身两朵闭合的花蕊被生生操开了，不时从穴缝喷涌出清液，不知道是谁还握住了他的阴茎来回套弄。意识模糊之间，黑子恍惚地吸允着嘴里的阳具，两穴不断地高潮着，陷入了幸福的昏迷。

 

后记

“药给黑子喂了吗？“

赤司轻柔地抚摸着黑子熟睡的脸，用丝巾仔细地擦拭他脸上还残留着的精液。脸上占着脏污的液体，却还看起来这么纯真，可能也只有黑子哲也才能做到了。赤司默默地想，感觉自己的阴茎又有蠢蠢欲动之势。

“喂了。“

紫原的嗓音仍是懒懒散散的，却能隐隐听出比平时多了一些兴奋。

“小赤司，黑子真的会怀上我们的孩子吗？”

黄濑性急地凑到赤司跟前，完全丢掉了彬彬有礼的伪装。

“会的，”

赤司轻声回答着，像是自语，几乎呢喃：

“哲也，你再也回不到天堂了。“


End file.
